Shock of the New
by jimhawkinsgirl
Summary: I suck at summaries. This story where The Basic starts.
1. Running away

  
  
Chapter 1  
"A teenage girl falls 6 stories and walks away unhurt. A man bursts into flames with no signs of burns. One thing's for sure, it's getting weirder out there every day. But the truth is spoken here," said a computer generated image called Proxy Blue. A young feline women named Emma DeLauro was trying to run through a crowed bar. She was trying to pass the people at the bar. At a different part of the bar, Brennan Mulwray checks out the scene (the bar, of course) and starts to walk. Brennan was a feline (new mutant) also like Emma. He has black spiked up hair and he was about 6'1. (He is Elemental. Brennan can light up a small city.) As Brennan checked out the scene, he didn't know that his life would change forever and neither did Emma. Just then, Brennan and Emma bump into each other and they spun around. As they stopped, they looked at each other.  
"Help me," whispered Emma.  
"Wha-What?" said Brennan. Emma looked into Brennan's eyes. She started to send him images. He saw her fears and he shocks his head. Then, Emma saw the men that were chasing her. She left running and with Brennan still looking at her. As Emma ran out the door, she looked back at Brennan when she was outside the door. Brennan looked at Emma, confused. He saw her fears again. She started to run again. Brennan started to walk away and looking back. As Emma ran down an alleyway, 3 men in hoovercycle were chasing her. Just then out of nowhere, Jim Hawkins (the powerful new mutant alive and he was wearing his suit that he wore to the academy) and Jesse Kilmartin ran towards her. Jesse was a young feline like Emma, but only a guy. Jim grabbed Emma's arm and he pulled her aside. As the 3 men came towards Jesse and Jim on their hoovercycle, they phased together and the men passed right through them. Jesse and Jim unphased and turned to see the 3 men. Emma looked at them in shock. The 3 men turned their hoovercycles towards Jesse, Jim, and Emma.  
'Who are these people?' thought Emma. Just then, another person came out of nowhere and landed on top of the hoovercycle. This person was Shalimar Fox, a feral (someone's DNA spliced in half with animal DNA). Shalimar kicked one of the men in the face and he fell to the hard cold ground. Just then, Emma heard gunshots. Jesse grabbed her and put her behind him to protect her.  
"Hey, Jess. I'll do the one over here," said Jim.  
"Got ya," said Jesse. Jim got in front of Emma too. Both Jim and Jesse became hard. As the 2 men started shooting at Jim and Jesse, the bullets didn't go pass through them. Jesse and Jim pushed Emma out of the way for she couldn't get hurt. Shalimar did a back flip and kicked another man to the ground. She jumped of the cycle. Shalimar started to fight the other man and knocked him to the ground too. Just then, Jesse picked up a garbage can with his foot, jumped in mid air, and kicked it to the other man that came towards them. He fell to the ground with the garbage can.  
"Nice one, bro," said Jim.  
"Thanks," said Jesse.  
"Just learned it?" asked Jim.  
"Yeah," said Jesse.  
"Cool," said Jim. Then, Jesse went to one of the men and kneeled beside him.  
"Smile, Loser," said Jesse. Jesse took pictures of each of the men. He went by Jim. Jim, Jesse and Shalimar freaked out Emma. She started to walk away. As Emma turned around, she was face to face with another person (they were about 1 foot away from each other).  
"Don't need to run anymore, Emma. You're among friends," said the man. The man was about in his mid 30s, he more black suit with a black mid jacket, brown hair and he was about 5'11.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked. Emma turned around to see Jim and Jesse behind her. The man turned around to see Shalimar behind him and smiled at Shalimar.  
"Wait. What's going on?" asked Emma.  
"All your questions will be answered. But now, time to go," he said. He extended his hand to Emma. Emma didn't know to trust him or not. Emma took his hand. The man guided her and the rest to the Double Helix. As the Helix was flying over the city of Montressor, The man was looking at the photos that Jesse took.  
"Look at this shots, Adam," said Jesse.  
"Terrific. Up link to Sanctuary's database. Jim, Jesse and Shalimar, great work," said Adam.  
"Could you tell me who you are and what the hell is going on?" said Emma.  
"Sorry, Emma. I'm Adam. This is The Basic," said Adam. Emma looked at Adam strangely. 


	2. Talking about Mutation

Chapter 2  
"Emma, Your aselions remembers of Genomex a bio-tech which is really a Secret Brach of U.S Intelligent," said Adam. He showed Emma a small item. "This is a visual cloak. Please don't panic." Adam put the visual cloak on the side of Emma's head. She closed her eyes. Just then, Emma couldn't see anything.  
"I can't see," said Emma.  
"It's only temporary," said Adam. Shalimar put her hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma got scared of not seeing what touched her. As the Double Helix flew over a plain land, it went directly inside a mountain. It landed in a hanger inside the mountain.  
"So, why did they care about me?" asked Emma.  
"Because of your Telepathic gifts. To sense the feelings of others and to make other feelings of those feelings," said Adam.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said Emma. Adam took of the visual cloak and Emma saw again. Emma looked around and was shocked of the place. Jim, Jesse, and Shalimar were on top of a pland-form like practice area.  
"Pretty cool, Huh?" asked Jim.  
"Was I like that when I first saw it?" asked Jesse.  
"No. You just started crying," said Shalimar. Jim and Shalimar laughed a bit. Jesse looked at Shalimar, shocked (with a smile on his face.) "Kidding." She gave him a push.  
"What's this place?" asked Emma.  
"This is Sanctuary," said Jim.  
"Jim, Jesse, Shalimar and You are all Children of Genomex," said Adam. Adam guided Emma through Sanctuary. Jim, Shalimar and Jesse followed Adam and Emma. "Genomex created a program for the seen consequences of created men and women with special abilities like you're Telepathic gift."  
"I keep telling you: I don't have any powers," said Emma. Then, the 5 of them stopped in front of a big wall, which was the software of sanctuary. They saw small screen on the wall.  
"Now, you heard these odd stories that we been hearing recently?" asked Adam.  
"Yeah, But I never thought that those stories were true," said Emma.  
"Yeah. Well, some of them are fake; some of them are just made up. But to the alarming degree, it's the Children of Genomex who behind such phenomenon," said Adam. Emma looked around and looked back at Adam.  
"So, it's just not alien, crystal or reincarnation, huh?" said Emma.  
"No," said Jesse. Jim, Shalimar and Jesse smiled at each other. They started to walk up some stairs.  
"You saw what Jim, Shalimar and Jesse could do. There are a thousand Children of Genomex. Those know who and what they are. But some are afraid of the changes that are happening to them," said Adam. They stopped at the top of the stairway and walked to a table. Adam and Emma stood face to face while Shalimar, Jim and Jesse looked on.  
"I still don't get it why you kidnapped me," said Emma.  
"Well, I like to call it recruitment," said Adam. Emma looked Shalimar, Jim and Jesse. She looked at Adam.  
"So, are you one of these children too?" she asked.  
"No. I was Chief Bio-Geneticist at Genomex," said Adam.  
  
~*~*~*Genomex  
Luke Lone (he was Adam's enemy) was looking on as some of the people working.  
"There were 3 men and one woman," said Thorne, was Lone's right hand man. "The woman attacked like a tiger. The first man went to intangible and massive at will. The 2nd man was willing to do the same thing as the 1st man. 3rd man grabbed the girl before we can get to her."  
"That sounds like Adam and his people. Did the 2nd man do anything beside of what he did as the 1st man?" said Lone.  
"No," said Thorne.  
"Looks like I found you, Jim," said Lone.  
"Our Gs Agents are new at this," said Thorne.  
"They have to get better--and fast, Mr. Thorne," said Lone, as he turned to face Thorne.  
"Yes, Mr. Lone," said Thorne. He walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*At sanctuary lab  
Shalimar, Jim and Jesse looked at Adam and Emma through a glass window upstairs. They decided to go down to the lab. Adam was running some test on Emma (she was sitting down in a medical chair that was in the middle of the lab.)  
"Despise the genetic mutation, the Children of Genomex are not super humans," said Adam.  
"I keep telling you: I don't have---," said Emma.  
"It's vitally important you see what changes in your body, mind and soul," said Adam.  
"Soul?" asked Emma.  
"Soul. There is a spitural side to your condition. Some new mutants are dilution of their god," said Adam. The chair that Emma was sitting on went back a bit. A machine came over Emma. "I decided this PDD to calibrate the changes in your new mutant DNA. It's constant state of evolution." The chair went up again. Shalimar, Jim and Jesse entered the lab.  
"Well, that was too weird," said Emma, sarcastically.  
"I kind of like myself," said Jesse.  
"Yeah. Me too," said Jim.  
"It helps us keep in touch with our powers," said Shalimar.  
"I don't have in any powers. I certainly not a freak like you 3," said Emma.  
"Freak?" said Jesse. He walked out the lab, hurt. Shalimar and Jim saw Jesse walk out of the room. Jim whispered to Shalimar, he showed his feral eyes at Emma and he walked out of the room too. Emma saw Jim leave. As Jim walked outside the room, Shalimar looked at Emma. She also showed her feral eyes at Emma and walked out of the room. Emma looked at Adam.  
"Jesse is very sensitive. Jim hates people when they are rude to the people he cares about. Also Shalimar. She is very territorial and very protective of the people she loves. That includes Jim and Jesse," said Adam. Emma bit her lip. 


	3. Mutant denien' and using powers

Chapter 3 ~*~*~*At the bar  
"Call me paranoid, but I say that the paranoid will angered the Montressor," said Proxy Blue. Just then, 2 of Brennan's buddy thieves, Paul and Josh, came and sat down at a booth where Brennan was sitting.  
"I thought you outgrown cartoons," said Josh, as he pushes the mute button on the screen.  
"I just wanted to see what was going on," said Brennan.  
"It's crap. The hotline: it's got to be a scam," said Josh.  
"When you 2 are finished, remember that we're stepping into the big leagues tomorrow? That plan of Carter's is a go," said Paul. Brennan smiled at them and drank.  
  
~*~*~*Genomex  
Paul Breedlove (Adam's Mentor) was putting on some music and Lone was with him.  
"I heard the news about the business of last night, Lone. It sounds like Adam to me," said Breedlove.  
"Yes. I still can't believe that you aren't that hard on Adam is still a mystery to me" said Lone.  
"This isn't about the fall of your immune system, now is it? You were always too hard on Adam," said Breedlove.  
"You were always too easy on him. I just can't believe that you trust him and he would stab you in the back by stealing the New Mutants Archive," said Lone.  
"Which I have half way completed," said Breedlove.  
"Which I would remember," said Lone, as he walked out of the room. Breedlove went back to his typewriter and started to write. Thorne and Lone were walking in the upper catwalk. "I should kill Adam when I had the chance and now Breedlove is going public with the entire project. I didn't get the chance to bring Adam to justice that he deserved."  
"Well, we can able to change that," said Thorne. Lone looked at him, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*At Sanctuary  
"What do we do now?" asked Shalimar.  
"I can't convince her that she's a new mutant," said Adam.  
"I guess we have done everything that we could then," said Shalimar.  
"The best thing to do is to get her out of town and take her to a different part of Montressor-under Lone's radar," said Adam.  
"I guess I'll get Jesse and Jim started then," said Shalimar.  
"Yeah," said Adam. Shalimar walked away to tell Jesse and Jim. Adam stood there thinking why Emma was denying of her being a new mutant.  
  
~*~*~*At Montressor's Spaceport  
Brennan walked out of an alleyway and into the port. He putted his sunglasses on and started to walk around. Brennan looked at his watch and he was 15 minutes early. He saw Carter's Hoovercycle. 'Maybe I should take it for a joy ride. It's easy to be a thief,' thought Brennan, smiling. He started to walk to the cycle, as he was taking his coat off. Brennan put his coat on the back of the cycle and got on. He threw another spark to turn the cycle, it started and he laughed. He drove off on the streets of Montressor' streets. But Brennan didn't know that one of buddy thieves, Josh, was there when Brennan used his powers to turn on the cycle. 


	4. Sorry for the delay, People!

Noticed for all the readers: Right now I'm still writing new chapters for this story 'Shock of the new.' I'm also writing new chapters for 'The Lone Ranger.' So it's going to take me a while to complete these stories because I have 2 stories to juggle at the same time. So sorry for the delay. Right now, I'm just writing the new chapter for 'The Lone Ranger.' Sorry if you hadn't seen new chapters for 'Shock of the new' and 'The Lone Ranger.' It's going to take some time. Just be patient. 


End file.
